disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arlene
Plot Over thousands of years ago, an epic war ravaged though out The Mirror Dimension, a Universe that looks like yours. After the end of the war, a group of friends split and up and went out to protect the world. Two of them travels 10000 years into the future, where strange visitors landed on the planet Earth on a peaceful island called Tawaho. And then, all of a sudden, the island was attacked and a creature decided to create a creature to fight it. Unfortunately, he disappeared after tranquilization, leaving his friend to finish his plan. Sadly, when the creature was released, there was a defect, leading to what looked like a failure. When everyone met Arlene, they thought she was a joke. But Kyle and Ripjaw tried to convince to them that their the monster that attacked the island, but not lot believed. Eventually, when they flew Arlene and Trek into a trench, Tiffy tries to head for them and eventually fell in the trench. Arlene and Trek find Tiffy falling to her demise. Suddenly, Arlene uses her hair to fly down to save Tiffy. Eventually, Tiffy thanks her for saving her and starts to think she’s still what was planned. It wasn’t until Kyle started to get the feeling that Arlene has more to it than just looks. He decides to plan off if he were to get caught. As for Arlene, she, Tiffy, and Trek went over to a cliffside to see more of Tawaho. Arlene starts to get more of an understanding with life. But she still has alot to learn. Trek decided to give Arlene something for her protection. A Transdimensional Vacuum. A weapon that will suck anything within over 50 feet and/or 1500 pounds. This became Arlene’s source of protection. But when there was feast for her, she used it to completely clear up the entire dining table. This event almost made people believe that she was the monster. Arlene left the Feast and headed for what used to be the Sheep Meadow, where the monster killed all the sheep. Tiffy doesn’t feel secure with Arlene and Trek. Trek then explains that one of the powers that Arlene was given was a very potent digestive system, meaning what ever goes into her digestive track will be completely incinerated into nothing but miniscular ashes. Trek started to get the feeling that this would lead to Arlene, Tiberius, and Trek being permanet outcast. Arlene started to feel guilt and afraid when she heard that. And will Tiffy and Trek we’re looking, Arlene ditched them and tried to find a place to hide in fear and shame. One of the Drogans were watching over the event and reported back to Kyle about Arlene. Kyle was actually surprised with this statement, but wasn’t completely convinced. He still believe she was useless, but he was still preparing in case he was wrong. Tiffy and Trek eventually find Arlene and try to reason with her. But Arlene still feels dispondent. And then, all of a sudden, someone eventually enters the shed. Trek and Tiffy try to hide from whoever came in. However, Trek hid in a barrel of Peppercorn. Before he knew it, he had to sneeze. He tries as hard to hold it in, but failed. He was later exposed and caught by...TIBERIUS! It turns out Tiberius to escape the dungeon and tried to find Trek. Tiberius then asked about the creature, but Trek was afraid to reveal to him what the creature turned out. Tiberius eventually saw Arlene and was very shocked to see her as what he thought was a mistake. He later decides to revamp her DNA and looks. And that’s when Arlene decides to prove him wrong. She flies high into the sky carry Tiberius with her. Tiffy and Trek try to follow them to where ever they were going. Arlene heads for the castle and drops Tiberius into the castle. Tiffy and Trek catch up to Tiberius and they’re on their own. While their tracking down Arlene, Trek tries to explain to Tiberius that Arlene isn’t a mistake. Tiffy later gets in on the conversation and they convince Tiberius to giving Arlene a chance. He later decides to accept it. Arlene then flies onto the roof of the castle a peaks through a crack on the wall and saw Kyle talking about the octopus. After Kyle left the room, Arlene tries to infiltrate the room and pushes the tank containing the octopus over. The tank breaks and draws Kyle’s attention. Arlene tries to hide, but he managed to find her and proceeds to take her out. However, Arlene eventually realizes from the last time and grew into more of her powers, including Strength, Resilience, and eventually the ability to talk. Then comes the big battle. Tiberius, Trek, and Tiffy eventually finds Arlene just in time for the battle. Kyle then calls his minions, The Drogans, and Ripjaw to seize Arlene. But her friends decide to hold them off. Kyle then pulls out a sword, while Arlene grab the blade called, The Hope Sword, a blade powered by the Forces of Good. Then comes the battle between Kyle and Arlene. The Octopus regains consciousness and sees the battle. Then it proceeds to gain the power it needs to grow. Arlene then manages to leave Kyle vulnerable allowing her to deal the final blow. But Ripjaw manages to bypass Arlene friends are dive bombs her. She drops the blade and then he manages to steal the Hope Blade. But then, Tiberius manages to get the visual of Arlene and decides to give her the means to win. He throws her “The Dream Star”, a sacred item used to power up the one holding it. The star then rams Ripjaw and Arlene then catches the star and brightens up the entire room allowing her to get the Hope Sword. But she then changes her decision because she thinks it’s to lethal. She tries to look for another piece of weaponry and finishes off Kyle. He eventually decides to give the round to Arlene. But then came Round 2. Kyle then decides to send in “The Destructron”, an automatic driving tank he uses to take down intruders. Arlene then decides to fight it. She uses the hammer to counter the shot and it worked, at the cost of the weapon. She then has to fight using her skills. She then decides to head for the boiler room. She was however cornered with the Destructron blocking the door. She then has no other option but to pull the gas main surrounding her in a gaseous barrier. The Destructron then fires at Arlene not caring about the gas. The entire inside of the castle then explodes, destroying the Destructron and knocking Kyle unconscious. It’s seems that Arlene has won. Tiberius later went up to Arlene and has said that he now believes that she isn’t a mistake. And it looked like everything was back to normal...that is...until something went bump. It was time...for Round 3. The octopus has gained enough power to grow into a Colossal Octopus. It took Arlene, Kyle, Tiffy, Tiberius, and Trek along with him. Arlene tries to pull out the star and chop of its tentacle. Arlene, Tiffy, Tiberius, and Trek break free and then they rode the star into the sky. The Octopus regenerates it’s lost limb and then tries to get help from Kyle. He give it an elixar that gives him the ability of fire. It targets Arlene, throws the fireball, and WHAM!!! Arlene loses balance, clings onto the star, and drops Tiffy, Tiberius, and Trek. This lead to the octopus catching them. Ripjaw then tries to give it extra juice. The Octopus then scatters fire bombs around Arlene. Then when Ripjaw snapped his fingers, KABLOOIE!!! It kills Arlene in a fiery explosion. Or so they thought. Arlene then uses the Transdimensional Vacuum to suck in the explosion. Then popped out what they call, an Ability Particle. Arlene they proceeds to swallow the particle, but not after the Octopus grabs her and eats her. However, she breaks free and introduces her most vital ability, replicating the type of ability of an object. And that was her Fire Power, LITERALLY! Then comes the real battle. After so many hits, the Octopus pulls out an atomic dark fireball. Arlene tries to outrun the fireball, but it follows her everywhere. She then proceeds to pull out a Gasoline Tank and the fireball lands into it. It then gives Arlene the perfect oppertunity to deliver the final blow. But the Octopus tries to stall her into holding it, and fails. Tiffy, Tiberius, and Trek managed to break free of the tentacles. Tiffy then tends to jump off of it and grab on to the star. Then, Tiberius and Trek tries to aim for the side of the ocean. The Gasoline Tank starts to heat up and then explodes. KABLOOIE!!! The Octopus is sent flying out of the stratosphere into space. Kyle is sent flying directly into the mountains. After getting up, he swore vengeance on Arlene and her friends. Arlene crash-lands onto the ground knowing she had won the battle. She heads back to DiamondVille and became the protector of Tawaho. Tiberius now became fully convince that she was no mistake. And to prove it, he gave her a Power Scrunchie. As it symbolizes her as the guardian of Tawaho. She feels heartwarmed and thanks Tiberius. As of that day, it would seem a new hero has arisen Cast Main Brittany Murphy as Arlene, an alien creation who was flawed in appearence, but is very powerful on the inside Andrea Libman as Tiffy, Arlene’s first friend she made who encourages her and helps her in a jam Robin Williams as Tiberius, Arlene’s creator who disappeared trying to get the requirements to create Arlene Nathan Lane as Trek, Tiberius’s best friend who finished his plan to release Arlene and have her protect Earth Will Ferrell as Kyle, the new King of Tawaho who sent a monster to destroy the island Morgan Freeman as Ripjaw, Kyle’s sidekick and friend who helps him in the tricky problems Mary Kay Bergman as The Transdimensional Vacuum, a weapon use to suck up stuff heavier than a Spaceship Minor Various Actors as The Drogans, A species of creatures and Kyle’s minions. Drogans are part Dragon and part Dinosaur Dan Castellaneta as The Destructron, a man-made tank used to protect his land from tresspassers and intruders Frank Welker as The Colossal Octopus, one of the main antagonist who was sent by Kyle to destroy DiamondVille Release The film premiered in New York City on June 11, 1999 at Roxy Cinema Tribeca. The film hit in theaters everywhere on July 15, 1999. The film was accompanied with the Disney Short “Redux Riding Hood”. The film was later re-released in 3-D in 2012 following the success of The Lion King 3D re-release. Reception The Film was well-received during premiere and opening week, and holds the record for highest grossing Disney Movie in the least amount of time. The film holds a rating of 90% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 180 reviews, with an average rating of 9/10. Gallery 96AF1A0A-4DC9-4216-A5B7-68C3FEDEC017.jpeg|Logo seen in the trailers 7FE730BE-9CB7-4A48-B474-DD084F7B904A.jpeg|Logo seen in the movie Sequel A sequel called Arlene 2 began production in 2000 after the success of this film. Trivia *Arlene is one of the fewer 1900s Disney Animated Features that isn’t based off of a folktale **Arlene is actually based off of a Graphic Novel *Arlene was the last Walt Disney Feature Animation Movie released in the 90s **Fantasia 2000 doesn’t count cause it’s more of a remake *Arlene is Brittany Murphy, Will Ferrell, and Morgan Freeman’s first times voicing a character **Brittany Murphy is Arlene **Will Ferrell is Kyle **Morgan Freeman is Ripjaw